V-Day date
by Haru-loves-all
Summary: Shizaya’s first v-day


Izaya pov:

I was elated, today was my first Valentine's day with a boyfriend. I had been planning for weeks. My sisters thought I was spending too much time on something that should be as simple as getting someone's favorite chocolate but I had a perfectly good explanation for spending so much time on this project: I wasn't getting chocolate. Chocolates where far to predictable, and I am many things but predictable is NOT one of them. Instead I was going to make shizuo a special dinner, a dinner so grand that Odin himself would be unworthy of its Devine flavors. Of course a feast of this size takes time to make, time most high school students do not have, luckily I was not most high school students and had no trouble getting excused from all my afternoon classes and permission to use the school kitchen, it had taken almost all afternoon but I was sure it would be worth it when Shizu-Chan got here.

\--

Shizuo pov:

'Why is Izaya ignoring me?' this thought has played in my mind for the past three weeks and four days. At first I thought he was just in a mood, but then a week passed and he still wouldn't talk to me. I started to think he was mad at me, so I went to Shinra to see if he knew anything, Izaya usually complains to him, and he told me that Izaya had barely spoken to him. I had came up with only one explanation as to why Izaya was ignoring me… he was bored. when Izaya got bored with something he would drop it and move on, now he was bored with me, this information proved to be even more depressing as I remembered that it was valintines day. I spent the rest of my afternoon classes, all of which Izaya skipped, moping and praying that I was wrong.

I was about to go home and through the bitter dark chocolates I Had gotten for Izaya away when small pale hands grabbed my arm and began leading me to an undisclosed location. I was about to throw the person a million miles away but stopped when I say who it was. Izaya. I woke from my shock and began yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, AND WHERE ARE WE GOING"? Izaya ignored my questions and continued to pull me along until we got to the roof door. Izaya opened the door and was about to drag me through but I ripped my arm away before he could, Izaya turned around to look at me in confusion before asking "Shizu-chan what's wrong"? At that moment all my emotions grew and I started yelling again "WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR THE PAST THREE WEEKS! THATS WHATS WRONG!" Izaya's head tilted to the side and his beautiful crimson eyes widened in confusion and worry. 'Dame, why does he have to be so cute it makes it harder to stay mad at him'.

Izaya pov:

'Had I really been ignoring him?' As Shizuo's words sank in I felt gilt shoot through me as my memories of the past week lined up with what he said. 'How could I not notice what I was doing?' My gilt must have shown because Shizu-chan's angry face dimed slightly, usually I would have been overjoyed to know I was one of the things that calmed him down, but right now all I could do was try and figure out how to make things right. I looked at Shizu-chan for a minute trying to figure out what to say when I remembered the reason I had been ignoring him in the first place, my surprise, that was sure to make up for my behavior. without a second thought I grabbed on to Shizuo's arm again. My previously sullen expression turning into a grin as I began pulling him through the door, once again ignoring his annoyed screams. It was difficult but I got him through the door and in a position where he could see his gift, it didn't take long for him to fall silent.

Shizuo pov:

The annoyance I felt toward him grew at the lack of response to my yelling . I would have asked him why he was smiling but didn't have time as he began trying to drag me through the roof door again. I started yeling, again, but he just ignored me wa'll mutering somthing about "this will fix it" and "stupid protuzon", god I had mised his tindence to think out loud. I was silenced both physically and mintaly when he got me through the door. There on the school roof was a red, black, and white, picnic blanket covered in warm homemade food, the corners of the blanket where held down with one of Izaya's pocket knives, each of which had three heart shaped balloons tied to the handle. I was so shocked by the beautiful picnic that I almost missed the feeling of Izaya's hands releasing my arm and his quiet voice saying "I was ignoring you because I was distracted with planning your gift… do you like it"? I turned to Izaya, relief and joy flowing through me, and said "I love it", and we hugged as one through rested in my mind "he isn't bored of me". Then we ate, and I had the best Valentines day of my life.


End file.
